Shark Tooth Exchange
by ShouldHaveNeverMetU
Summary: BellaSwan was turned in 1918.She blames her bestfriend, Edward.He promised to protect her, but disapeared a week before she was turned.Now in 2006 Forks,what happens when she sees a familar man with the shark tooth she gave Edward in 1918? BetterSumInsi


**Ever did not write this. This is her sister Lauren. I'm just using her profile to post my stories. So anyway this is my first fanfic. hope you enjoy! Review.**

* * *

**Summary: 1918~ Bella Swan was turned into a vampire when she was 17. She blames her best friend,Edward for it. He made a promise that he would protect her, but he disapeared about a week before she was turned. Now the only thing she has left of him is her shark tooth neckalace. 2006~ Bella moves to Forks with her coven and is living peacefully until she sees another vamp, with the tooth she gave Edaward years ago. What will she do?**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. :(**

**Shark Bite**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

My name is Bella Swan. I was born in Chicago, 1901. My best friend was Edward Mason. When we were 17 Edward saved me from a shark, when we went to the beach by ourselves. Edward took a two teeth from it and gave both of them to me. Then on his 17th birthday I gave him one of the shark tooths on a chain. He promised that he would protect me forever. Then a week later disapeared.

*FlashBack*

I was walking home alone from the cemetary, where Edwards grave was, even though there was no body, I went there everyday. As I was walking home, A figure stepped out, and in my way. I tried to get past him, but he grabbed me, and pulled me into a dark alley.

I figured he was going to rape me then kill me. But instead all he did was bite me. I started to fade in and out of consciousness. And the last thing I remeber is the man letting me drop to the ground.

Then right after he dropped me I realized that I as starting to burn everywhere. I screamed. I screamed many times but no one came. I had no idea how long the burning had been going on, when I felt a pair of arms pick me up and run off somewhere with me. But by then I was so far gone, and I just tried to get through the pain.

I cried, I yelled, I hated, cried somemore, untill I felt my heart beating about every 10 seconds. After a few minutes of my heart beating like that, It took off going extremely fast, and ending with a quick. THUMP. I waited for my heart to beat again, but it never did. I felt the pain leaving my body. Once the pain had stopped completley I opened my eyes and looked around to see 6 pairs of eyes staring at me.

There were 6 males standing in front of me. They introduced themselves as Kyan _(Ki-an)_,Cale, Keenan, Ahren, Zed, and Jaiden._(I love these names. lol.) _They explained what had happened to me and what I was now. They told me they only drank from animals, not humans.

Cale told me that certain vampires had 'powers', and that all 6 of them had one.

Kyan has the power to persuade people to favor what he wants. Cale was able to tell a lie and make people believe it, and tell if someone is lieing. Keenan had could make illusions. Zed could control the weather. Jaiden could shapeshift.

They asked me to join there family/coven and I quickly agreed.

*End FlashBack*

Later I found out that I could harvest any power that came to mind. It came in handy alot. But I never used my power to make them do things. I never used my power to make them do something they didnt want to do. I had other ways to get them to do things they didnt want to do.

Considering that I was living with 6 boys I could practically get away with anything. They were all weak to my pout. None of them could get around it. And they all didn't have a mate, so they had ALL taken a intrest in me in the beggining. But after a few years they got over it and we were just bothers and sister. And even though i'm happy with my family, I shouldn't be "alive." I was supposed to die years ago. SUPPOSED too.

I blame Edward. If he hadn't disapeared then I wouldn't have even been going to the cemetary late at night. He was supposed to protect me. He PROMISED me. And he broke that promise. I hated him, for not protecting me. Plain and Simple.

Well, anyway at the moment me and my family was moving to a new town in Washington. Forks. We havent even bought our house yet. This is all Ahrens fault. He was supposed to go and buy a house a week ago but decided to play Halo 3 instead. So this leaves me making EVERYONE come and look for a house together. We were all standing in the forest.

"So where do you want to start looking?" I ask all 6 of them.

"I don't care." Ahren groaned.

"Me either." Zed said.

"How about somewhere far away from town? Like near the forest?" Kyan said. Ahhh, Kyan. He was always the one to help me out. Unlike my other brothers.

"Sure. Kyan and Cale go find the house, buy it, then call me. Keenan, Ahren, Jaiden, and Zed, your coming with me. We need furniture."

Cale and Kyan nod their heads while Ahren says:

"What!? Why do I need to go shopping with you?! Why can't I help find a house?"

"One reason, You were supposed to find a house last week, and since you failed to do so, you get a new job. Carrying my stuff." I say chuckling a bit. Also knowing that he is going to refuse, I get ready to pout.

"Hell NO! I'm not going to carry your stuff. You can carry your own damm stuff!" And once he finishes his sentence I pull out my pout and look at him. He groans.

"Aww, Don't you dare do that pout on me! You know I can't resist."

"Thats the whole point." I tell him grabbing his arm and staring to walk away. I can see that Kyan and Cale are going the opposite direction, while everyone else is following me.

"So anyway what do you guys want to shop for first? We could go clothes shopping, furniture shopping, or car shopping..." I say trailing off, knowing which they're going to choose.

"Car." They all say. Boys will be Boys. I sigh and was about to walk in the direction of the nearest car dealer, when I felt something lift me up. It was Keenan.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I see that he is running in the direction of Seattle.

"Im running." he said.

" I know that, but why are you carrying me?"

"Because your a slow runner."

"Oh shut up I could've just teleported us."

"Fine then hurry up." Zed said from behind us. Then in a few seconds we were in a dark alley next to the car dealership. Keenan put me on his shoulders and everyone just walked out of the alley and into the dealership. I heard 'Broken' by Seether feat. Amy Lee, come on signaling that Kyan was calling. I picked up the phone and Kyan told me the adress of our new house. They said they would meet up with us at the mall. When I finished talking Keenan put me down and we walked side by side at human speed.

"Hello there My name is Carl. How may I help you?" a man in a suit, directed the question to me, ignoring my brothers.

"Ye-" I was cut off by Jaiden, who said:

"Yes, you may help US. We need 7 cars."

"Oh ok then do you have any idea which car?" I noticed that Carl, was now staring at my breasts. I mentally chuckle. I knew what was going to happen now. Over protective brother trait was going to kick in X4.

After my brothers had preety much scared the shit out of Carl we ended up buying 6 cars and 1 motorcylce. My car was a silver porches, Ahrens was a Lamborhini, Jaidens was a Jeep, Kyans was a motorcycle. _(IDK much about this kinds of stuff.) _Keenans had a white Convertibale. Zed had a mustang. And Cale got a Mercades. We made sure that the cars would be sent to the adress Kyan gave us, then we walked back into the alley and we teleported to the mall. I ended up in an vacant stall in the womens restroom. _Dammit! My power scattered us. _I still havent mastered teleporting yet. _Now where are the rest of them? Oh god. Where the hell are they?_

I exit the stall, then walk over to the mirror. I was wearing a black tank, with a jean mini skirt, black ballet flats, and black earrings. My hair color was brown, and I had it down today. I was wearing some Make-up and one of the most important things to me in my whole existence. My shark tooth. I had put it on a necklace, so I could wear it everywhere. I know what your thinking, Why wear something that the person you hate gave you? I dont know why I wear it but I just can't bring myself to take it off. Its the last thing I have left of Edward. The very last thing. Aburptly my phone goes off signaling a text.

'Where are you? I found everyone else. Are you okay? text me back. -Zed.'

'I'm fine. I was just thinking. I'll see you in a few. -Bells' I few seconds later another text came in.

'Jesus Bella, quit thinking, its going to kill you one day . -Jai.' I laugh slightly and walk out the door. When I look up I see 2 extremally beautiful females. One was a short spikey haired ... Vampire. Her eyes were gold. Which meant Vegie. The second was a tall blonde. Her eyes were also gold. I figured they might have powers so I put a physical and mental shield around me and my family.

I text Jaiden saying: ' 2 female vamps. Vegies. By the food court. Change our apperances. Dont call our real names.- Bella'

I run at human speed to a corner where no one could see and wait for Jaiden to change me. When we did this I would change into Izzy. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Jaiden turned into Jason. Zed turned into Zane. Kyan into Kean. Keenan into Kaden. Ahren into Arrie. (_Ah_-_rie)_ Cale into Cameron. A few seconds later I changed into Izzy, and I walked up to the two vamps.

"Hi there. I'm Izzy." I say smiling. The two vampires turn around and look at me. Assesing me. They are probably wondering if I'm a vampire or not.

"Im Alice." The short pixie like one said. "And this is Rosalie." she said pointing to the tall blonde.

"Hey." she says. I smile at her.

"Izzy! There you are we've been looking for you!" I turn around to see Jason, Zane, Kaden, Arrie, Cameron, and Kean running to me.

"I havent been looking for you." I say rolling my eyes.

"Well to bad" _(A/n: Im going to write their real names, when they talk.) _said Jaiden. he then looks up at the 2 vamps and says: "Well look who we got here. And if I may ask who have we got here?"

I chuckle. "This is Alice." I say pointing to Alice. "And this is Rosalie." And pointed to Rosalie.

"Nice to meet'cha." they all say. I mentally chuckle.

"These are my 'brothers' Jason, Kaden, Cameron, Kean , and Arrie. We are the McKenzies. We just moved here."

"Is there more people in your coven? Or is it just you two?" Keenan asked.

"Coven? What are you talk-" Alice was cut off by Zed, who said:

"We know what you are. We are too."

"But your eyes...?" Rosalie says.

"That be me. I can change appearances." Says Jaiden.

"Ohh. Well would you like to meet our family? There are 7 of us total."

"Sure. I guess we could just shop for furniture later." I say looking at the guys.

"Ok you guys just go to the restroom and you can show us your house." Alice and Rosalie looked at me like I had two heads.

"I can teleport. But we can't be seen." They both nod their heads and the guys go into the mens, while Alice, Rosalie, and me go into Womens.

"Ok, just imagine what your house looks like." I tell them. A few seconds later we are all in front of a huge house. Alice and Rose walk up to the front door and open it for us.

We walk in and stare in awe at their house.

"Your house is beautiful." I compliment.

"Oh that would be Esmes doing. Shes our mother."

"Carlise, Esme. We have Guests." About a mili-second later 2 other vampires were standing in front of us.

"Hello there. Im Carlise Cullen. And this is my Wife Esme."

I smile at them and say " Im Izzy McKenzies. These are my brothers: Jason, Zane, Kean, Kaden, Arrie and Cameron."

"Why don't you sit down." We follow them to the living room and sit on the couch. We were just about to start talking when I heard a booming laughter. Then 3 male vampires entered the room. Once they entered the room they noticed me and my brothers, and their laughter died out.

I looked at each of them carefully. The first one was big with muscle, the second was tall and skinny but with some muscle. And the third one was so familar, but I just couldnt place it. He was lanky, with very messy hair. But something that he was wearing caught my eye. He was wearing a necklace. A shark tooth neckalace. I looked at the necklace very carefully, then I realized that, that was the exact same tooth I gave to Edward. Before I could even think, I lunged at him.

I pinned him on the ground before he could even react. He tried to push me off but I was extremley mad now. _How had he gotten Edwards necklace? Had he killed him? Maybe thats why he disapeared._

"Where did you get that necklace?!" I growl at him.

"Why do you care!?" he growled back.

"Bella! Get off him!" I hear Keenan yell.

"NO! He has _HIS_ necklace." I know he knew what I meant by HIS.

"Bella? I thought her name was Izzy." I heard Esme say.

"Jaiden change me back." I said getting off of the man I had pinned. But as soon as I got off him, I froze time around everyone except me and the man with Edwards Shark Tooth.

"Where did you get it!" I screeched at him.

"My friend gave it to me!" He screamed back.

"What was that friends name?!"

"Isabella Swan." the moment I hear him, I freeze._ No way. This couldnt be Edward._

"Whats your human name?" I demand.

"Edward Mason."

I let time flow again as I break down and begin to cry. Yes, I can cry. I have no idea why though.

"I-it... can't be..him.." I mumble now breaking into violent,shoulder shaking sobs.

I hear My brothers coming over to me. "Oh, god she used her time control power. Bells, you gotta tell us what happen when you froze us." I hear Ahren say.

I don't reply, but all I do is tear off my shark tooth neckalace, stand up and throw it at Edward, and say:

"You broke your promise. You left me. You gave me this as a promise that you would protect me. I used to love you, before you left, but I DON'T love you anymore." and with that I ran out of the house, aware of my brothers calling for me, aware of Edward mumbling my name, aware of what I just left behind, Aware of what I never wanted to see again.

I was leaving. And I wasnt coming back.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Review._ :) next chapter soon. Once again Ever didnt write this. :) **


End file.
